harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alexios VII Anemas (DM)
Alexios VII Anemas (Greek: Ἀλέξιος Ζ΄ Ανεμάς, Alexios VII Anemás;'' 30 March 1863 - 6 October 1940), known both as '''Alexios the Great' and as Alexios the Purple-Born, was Roman emperor from 1891 to 1940, succeeding his father, the emperor Romanos V, having previously reigned alongside him as junior emperor. Through his marriage and that of his descendants, he became connected to the British Royal Family and other reigning families of Europe. Biography Early life Born Alexios Doukas Angelos Komnenos Palaiologos Anemas in the Purple Chamber of the Great Palace of Constantinople to the reigning emperor Romanos V and his wife, the Augusta Theophano, Alexios filled all the requirements to be born with the special status of porphyrogénnētos, that is "born in the purple", being the first one to be born with such a dignity since the 15th century. At the age of fifteen, he was crowned by his father as co-emperor. In his father's efforts to further the diplomatic efforts with the western European states, an arranged marriage was set between Alexios and Princess Marie of Hesse and by Rhine, the youngest daughter of Louis IV, Grand Duke of Hesse and by Rhine. The two were married in 1892, shortly after her eighteenth birthday, and despite the ten year age difference, the relation between the two was cordial, and in Alexios's own opinion, his young wife was "enchanting". Reign as co-emperor As co-emperor, Alexios saw it fit to further the reforms of the administration, with consent from his father, the senior emperor. While the reforms in the non-magical administration were seen as minor, the magical empire suffered major reforms. In the wizarding world, he instituted the "Praktikón", a list of officially recognised religions and related institutions which were allowed to operate within imperial territory, reducing others to the status of cults, therefore illegal. These religious policies were heavily beneficial to the hegemony of the Aenean Church in the Roman wizarding world, and had the consequence of a heavy growth in Aenean converts. Alexios also took to reform many aspects of the administration of the wizarding empire, which was lacking compared to its non-magical counterpart. A new legal compilation was made, which completely translated the laws of the non-magical empire into the wizarding one, albeit with several alterations and additions due to its magical nature. Reign as senior emperor At the death of his father in 1891, Alexios ascended to the throne as the sole emperor, and continued his policy of administrative reform for the following decades, seeking to further modernize the empire, while keeping his autocratic powers. Amongst these reforms was the restoration of the long defunct Varangian Guard, both in the muggle and wizarding worlds. The so-called "Reform Period" ended when war ecloded in Europe. Alexios VII sought to remain away from this conflict seeing no reason to involve himself with the struggles of the westerners. However, skirmishes at the north-western border of the empire led to military intervention, seeking to prevent any sort of slavic nationalistic efforts there. While not officially entering the war, the imperial government had no desire to see a consolidation of slavic states in the north, which heavily influenced their external politics in the period. In the post-war period, Alexios had to deal not only with the rise of Nazi Germany, but also with Gellert Grindelwald's campaign. During his reign the empire remained neutral, despite pressure from both the Axis and the Allied Powers. In the concurrent campaign against Grindelwald, the empire constantly failed to capture Grindelwald himself, but had many victories against his followers. Death In the 6th of October, 1940, Alexios VII died unexpectedly in his sleep, aged 77. The autopsy revealed that the emperor had died from a sudden cardiac arrest, and after the body was prepared, it was laid in state inside the Magnaura for a week. The funeral was then held in the Hagia Sophia, and the emperor's body was entombed inside the Imperial Crypt, alongside his parents and other ancestors. Titles, styles, and honours Titles and styles *'30 March 1863 - 25 August 1891' His Royal Highness The Crown Prince of Nicaea and Greece *'25 August 1891 - 6 October 1940' His Imperial Majesty The Emperor and Autocrat of the Romans **'25 August 1891 - 6 October 1940' His Majesty The King of Nicaea **'25 August 1891 - 6 October 1940' His Majesty The King of Greece His full style as emperor was "Alexios, by the grace of Christ the God, faithful Emperor and Autocrat of the Romans, the Anemas, forever August". Honours * : Knight of the Order of the Garter Ancestry Appearances *''Dominus Mundi'' Category:1863 births Category:1940 deaths Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Greek people Category:Kings of Greece Category:Kings of Nicaea Category:Deceased Category:House of Anemas Category:19th-century Roman emperors Category:20th-century Roman emperors